


Minhas adoráveis meias de Coelho

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Stockings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Eu amava as meias, de todas as cores, modelos e tamanhos.Mas as minhas preferidas eram as minhas adoráveis meias de coelho.Eu tinha uma eterna paixão e fixação por elas. Comprei inúmeros modelos ao longo dos anos.Minha coleção era enorme, até meu namorado começar a desfalcá-la destruindo minhas meias literalmente a dentadas.Essa é a história de como perdi minhas meias preferidas para os dentes de Filipe."Maldito me deve um par de meias..."





	Minhas adoráveis meias de Coelho

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada como um presente para o autor Aquelerdes, também conhecido como [João Victor](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/468686).
> 
> ◈ Imagens por [DBLEUDAZZLED](http://www.dbleudazzled.com/product/prism) | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [MamdC – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9v56d3)
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Minhas adoráveis meias de Coelho – 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Após conhecer João e descobrir que temos a mesma paixão incomum por meias fiz essa pequena fanfic de presente para ele, por ter me dado tanta inspiração ao falarmos de meias e seus lindos e maravilhosos modelos. Espero que goste bunny…

* * *

 

**Capítulo Único — Adeus querido bunny...**

 

Eu sempre gostei de meias, desde pequeno elas foram meu maior objeto de admiração, e continuam o sendo até hoje, mesmo depois de quase adulto. Não que seja algo que possa se voltar ao lado sexual, mas às vezes é sexy e elegante usar uma meia por baixo de minhas roupas. Sentir sua textura em minhas coxas, subindo por minhas pernas. Sempre escolho as ⁵/₈ ou ⁷/₈. Coloridas, de bichinhos, rendadas. Sempre as mais bonitas.

Na internet altas horas da noite e usando inúmeras _tags_  de pesquisa como  _stocking animals, bunny stocking, thigh highs_ , eu fico tentando encontrar um novo exemplar para a minha coleção. Porque meu sono não vem e eu não tenho vergonha na cara o suficiente para poder ir dormir, então vasculho os sites à procura novamente de meu vício maior. As meias.

Sei que é repetitivo, mas é tão gostoso chegar em casa, depois do estágio ou cursinho, seguir para meu quarto tomar um banho, colocar uma blusa larga, uma cueca e um par de meias. Ficar debaixo das cobertas o fim da tarde. Ler um livro, ver um anime, ouvir uma musica ou até ver um filme, quem sabe somente dormir. Isso que é vida.

Prefiro as coloridas com estampas de bichinhos. É legal colocar como dizem "pé dum pé doutro". Faço os pares conforme meu gosto decide. Uns dias estão mais  _clean_ , em tons pastéis torneando minhas batatas e cochas com pandas ou gatinhos. Enquanto em outros estou com coelhinhos e lindas listras.

Cada vez é uma diferente. Um amor para cada. E como disse antes nem sempre meu vício é um fetiche sexual. Mas quando vira. Ah pai me segura porque o dia não termina nunca.

**...**

Filipe – assim como eu – tem 16 anos, possui olhos e cabelos castanhos. Um corte moderno meio moicano, mas baixo e apresentável. Agora eu tenho olhos castanhos, cabelos negros cacheados. Um quase topete que vive me atrapalhando na hora de enxergar. Mas não é nada que um bom bate cabelo não resolva.

Namoramos desde os 13, no início o máximo que fazíamos eram somente ficar de mãos dadas e alguns selinhos. Mas com o tempo nosso amor amadureceu. Crescemos e decidimos transar. Foi mágico.

**...**

Chego a casa por volta da tarde, meus pais não estão. Tomo um banho e ligo para ele vir o mais rápido possível. Hoje eu necessito de mais amor, além daquele que as meias me proporcionam. Hoje eu preciso dele junto delas.

Banho tomado, roupas vestidas – vide meias, cueca e blusa – sigo em direção da porta ao badalar da campainha. Ainda não lhe dei uma cópia de casa, não que ele não mereça, mas ainda não estou a fim de ele vir a todo instante. Às vezes os hormônios sobem rápido demais às nossas cabeças. E se deixarmos, fazemos amor o dia todo.

Hoje eu não quero deixar o comando para ele, mas também não quero comandar. Oh dúvida hein. Quem me mandou ser versátil. Ah foda-se, seja o que vier. Assim que a porta abre ele surge no umbral, pede licença para entrar. A porta se fecha e a distância entre nossos lábios também.

Seguimos aos tropeços rumo ao quarto, nos beijando afoitos. Mãos percorrem a carne. Não há necessidade de palavras. Não nesse momento. Gemo seu nome, ele me morde. Ah como é bom sentir seus dentes me marcando. Parece que hoje ele vai comandar.

Gostei da ideia. Felipe agarrou-me com força, me colando assim a ele. Senti seu membro já rígido e o meu que não fugia da situação se roçarem. Aquilo foi perceptível e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

— Você realmente não aguenta esperar nem que cheguemos ao quarto João? — sorriu diabolicamente.

Como eu odeio e amo esse sorriso torto. Pelos céus, sinto que deixei minhas pernas se tornarem geleias.

— Não é minha culpa se eu tô feliz.

Ele continua sorrindo, mas ainda estamos parados no corredor entre os quartos e a cozinha. Prensando-me contra a parede, ele me levanta aos poucos do chão, enquanto entrelaço minhas pernas na cintura dele. Tenho minha bunda apertada, gemo sem pudor.

— Então hoje você tá de meia alta — falou-me com um sorriso sacana. — E que dia você não as usa João?

— Talvez no momento que me banho ou vou à piscina. Acha mesmo que iria molha-lhas? — perguntei ironicamente.

— Sem problemas querido, hoje vou tirá-las e você não irá usá-las tão cedo.

— Você não se atreveria? — ditei com raiva.

— Não duvides de mim.

E antes que eu pudesse reclamar, um beijo fez-se presente, bruto e firme. Assim vou-me derreter. O mundo parece girar. Levando-nos até a cama, ainda em seu colo faço questão de fechar a porta com os pés, logo em seguida sou jogado sob o colchão.

Onde ele sobe engatinhando e beijando-me. A blusa cinza ainda sobre minhas coxas tampa meu corpo. Eu pareço uma daquelas imagens caricatas de jovens fofos com blusas de manga longa de números maiores que o seu.

Mas queria o que? Eu sou adolescente. Ser clichê é normal para mim, às vezes. Enquanto divago Felipe continua seu trajeto. Nem percebo e minha blusa já fora levantada. Quando dou por mim sinto seus lábios frios em meu umbigo. Ele contornava com a língua aquela região de forma desavergonhada. Eu padecia no paraíso.

Subia seus beijos chegando aos meus mamilos. Se continuasse assim eu gozaria antes dele. Não tinha graça. Como se lesse minha mente continuou a trilha até meu pescoço, queixo e lábios. Doce, ah como era doce os nossos beijos.

Despiu-me da blusa, que agora jazia jogada em algum quanto do quarto. Mesmo assim os beijos não paravam. Ele apertava minha carne a todo instante. Eu poderia morrer feliz.  _Não seja burro, vocês ainda nem transaram._ Sorri com o pensamento.

Se fosse morrer pelo menos seria de prazer. Sorri mudamente e ele entendeu em meus olhos o que eu queria. Seus beijos voltaram a descer sobre minha pele. O resumo da ópera foram seus lábios atiçando meus mamilos, nadando em meu umbigo, afundando-se em meu pescoço. Percorrendo meu sexo por um todo.

Seus dedos vasculhavam uma região logo abaixo. Circundando a entrada e se forçando a passar pela barreira da carne.

— Nem ouse me penetrar sem lubrificante. Ele esta na primeira gaveta da mesinha.

Me olhou feio, mas fez o que pedi. Se levantou e voltou agilmente como um gato para a cama, seus olhos me comiam com aquele modo predatório de queimar a pele. Senti um líquido gelado em minha entrada. Agora a parte boa.

Ele me preparou com carinho, sem nunca deixar de me chupar, beijar ou acariciar. Mas então tudo parou e ele me deixou em dúvida, mas por pouco tempo. Logo em seguida senti seu membro teso se afundando em minha carne. Gememos em uníssono.

Como era gostosa nossa união. Ele se arremetia com força arrancando os sentidos e o fôlego de mim. Eu gemia e gritava seu nome. Trocamos de posição e passei a cavalgá-lo. Suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas, sob o tecido macio das meias.

— Coelhos João? Hoje você estava inspirado amor. Pena eu não ter percebido antes. Mas não se preocupe darei a devida atenção depois.

— Cala a boca e continua Filipe. Eu estou quase lá.

— Eu também querido, mas isso não me impede de pensar em como vou arrancar essas meias depois.

— Nem ouse — me tornei uma fera ao pensar nele removendo minhas meias. Era contra minhas regras. Ninguém toca nas minhas meias, a não ser que eu deixe. E tirá-las é pedir para morrer.

Mas ele decidiu me punir pela raiva. Giramos novamente. Agora me encontrava de quatro e ele conseguia com maior primor atingir minha próstata. Assim eu chegaria ao êxtase, e ele também, pois seus gemidos lhe denunciava.

Não tardou que gozasse, mas eu ainda não havia chegado, mesmo assim ele não parou. Queria que eu gozasse com ele dentro. Maldito pensamento sacana. Algumas estocadas a mais e eu me esvai. Tombamos de lado e ele saiu para jogar a camisinha no banheiro. Óbvio que sempre usávamos proteção. Quem sabe um dia no futuro nos fizéssemos sem, mas só depois de alguns exames clínicos bem rigorosos, é claro.

Filipe voltou deitando-se sobre mim. O puto se recuperava mais rápido depois do sexo que eu. Dormimos um pouco.

**...**

Acordei mais tarde sendo beijado na nuca, maldição assim nos iríamos transar novamente e meus pais chegariam em breve pela hora que via no relógio sob a mesinha de canto. Já eram mais de dez da noite. Não que eles fossem contra nosso namoro, só que não é legal seus pais ouvirem você gritando pro seu namorado lhe comer, literalmente.

Ele desceu os beijos para meus pés, passando a fazer uma massagem se intercalando aos selares. Eu me contorcia em suas mãos, era gostoso, eu queria mais. Gemia e ele aumentava a pressão dos dedos.

Seus beijos e mãos subiram pelas minhas pernas, e agora havia dentes no meio dessa dança. Eles mordiam e arranhavam minha meia branca-rosé. Meu  _bunny_  vai se desfiar. Merda Filipe.

Ele estava destruindo minhas meias, mas não tinha como eu repreendê-lo, pois seus dentes faziam tão belo trabalho em me excitar. Enquanto suas mãos me moldavam a seu bel prazer. Maldito, da próxima eu fico por cima e vou acabar com a raça dele.

Só que nesse momento ele que esta acabando com a minha razão. Assim eu vou gozar sem ele me tocar mais a fundo. Maldito mil vezes. Seus dentes subiram até as coxas, na faixa elástica das meias. Começou puxando-as com os lábios e dentes numa mordida prazerosa.

Enquanto desenrolava-as, quase por rasgar, ele beijava a carne que ficava agora a mostra. Continuou o caminho contrário da perdição na outra perna. Tirou por fim minhas duas meias. Eu estava agora oficialmente nu na frente dele. Corei de vergonha.

Em todas as nossas transas eu sempre usava meias e me sentia vestido. Sem elas eu estava nu em pelo, como vim ao mundo. Fechei os olhos com força e tampei meu rosto com as mãos, sentindo-me corar.

— Eu disse amor que iria arrancar essas meias. E não adianta sentir vergonha. Sei que você está pensando nisso, te conheço muito bem João, mas veja eu também estou nu.

— Maldito você não devia ter feito isso, destruiu minhas meias — respondi muxoxo.

— Mas você gostou amor, não negue ok. Qualquer coisa te ajudo a comprar outras depois — sorriu enviesado.

E me beijando novamente nos lançamos a mais uma rodada de amor. Ele achava que somente por estar me dando prazer eu ia esquecer-me da meia. Ledo engano ele agora me devia um novo par.

E nem pense que pagará somente a metade querido, pois espero que seu  _American Express_  esteja funcionando baby, porque minha reserva de Ienes para comprar as meias do Japão já acabou. E como bem sei, está me devendo um par de meias novos.

E elas são caras, bastante caras.

.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> As meias do tipo ³/₄, ⁵/₈ ou ⁷/₈, citadas por João na história podem ser encontradas nos links abaixo. Alguns modelos tendem a custar de US$ 6,49 a US$ 375,00.
> 
> [AliExpress](http://goo.gl/j9LXBE) || [Romwe](http://goo.gl/xjO2gZ) || [SandysShop](http://goo.gl/fNLo11)
> 
> Iniciada dia 29/06/2015 às 2:20 || Terminada dia 29/06/2015 às 03:40


End file.
